keep coming back
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Roger's nervous about being in a committed relationship with Doug, regardless of the fact that he really wants one. Doug just give him time and encoregement. Based on the song 'keep coming back' by Richard Marxs.


Roger grunted as he followed Doug into his house. The red head was getting slightly tired of this, but he cared a lot for the smaller boy. So far, Doug was the only one who hadn't given up on him, to which he was thankful. As soon as they made it to Doug's room, the taller boy pushed Doug against the door, kissing him hungrily, fondling him harshly. Doug moaned and wrapped his arms around Rogers neck, enjoying the harsh treatment. Moments later, those big hands soothed Doug's pain, easing the scared voice in Doug's head. They had been the bully/victim pair for years and Roger knew how much Doug could actually take, he always did.

_You know just how to hurt me _

_And how to take all the pain away_

Doug's mind soon began to wonder and wondered what'd it be like to be fully in love with Roger, to fully date him. It wasn't that Doug didn't already love the taller boy, but that was kind of besides the point. Doug just wasn't sure if Roger cared about him at all, wondered if Roger just wanted to get his rocks off on a regular basis. These were the kind of thoughts that kept him up at night, terrified him into loosing whatever precious sleep he actually needed. Roger's grip tightened on Doug's hips almost painfully. Doug frowned and made a disgruntled noise against Roger's treatment.

_Girl, you must be the devil in disguise_

_There were times, I think you knew_

God forbid that Roger use a gentle touch instead of his normal rough treatment. It was like he a demon trying to claim an innocent soul. Doug grunted when Roger moved to his neck and started biting along side of it. He knew Roger would leave harsh marks, he always did. Roger moved to kiss the side of Doug's mouth, carefully, almost as if it was a loving movement. Doug moaned happily when one of Roger's wondering hands connected with his clothed erection. Roger grinned mischievously and began to fondle him between his cloths. Doug moaned in disappointment when Roger's hand moved his hand away only a few minutes later. The moaned turned happy when Roger unzipped both of their erections from their pants and started rubbing them together. One of Roger's long, wide hands wrapped around both of them to pump them harshly.

"Please Roger," Doug gasped out, bucking against the stronger boy.

"Almost there Funnie," Roger panted back. Moments later they came. They kissed carefully, happily, before Roger cleaned them off and zipped them back up. They never went farther then touching or blowing each other, though Doug wanted to. Surprisingly, Roger was against it, explaining that he wanted to see where they were going first.

_When I was so afraid of you_

_There's some kind of madness in your eyes_

_You know a place buried deep in my heart_

Doug understood and was willing to wait for the red head, he always would, and Roger knew it. Days later they got into a terrible argument, both said some pretty cruel, unfair and stupid things, and both regretted it. Roger had broken it off, saying that they weren't good for each other. Doug, after some thought and a decent cool down time, agreed with Roger's statement.

_Nobody else can see_

_Something in you has taken some kind of hold on me_

A week, they hadn't been broken up for a week and Roger was back at Doug's house, kissing him as if nothing was wrong. They'd done this before, in the past four and a half months they'd been together. It was an almost endless cycle for them, to fool around then break up and then reconnect. Roger hated it, hated the fact that he kept coming back, hated more that he was scared of commitment, his parents basically taught him that. They did better divorced, but Roger was terrified of turning into them, especially with someone as innocent as Doug.

_I don't know why I keep coming back to you, baby_

_I don't know why I keep coming back to you_

_To you baby_

But he kept coming back, and logically and emotionally he knew he always would. Doug let out a groan as Roger rocked against him. Roger grew harder at the sounds emanating from Doug. The red head had always had a thing for the boy, ever since they met, but it wasn't until four and a half months ago that he actually did something about it. Doug had been forced to tutor Roger because the principle was sick and tired of Roger failing his classes.

_You say we shouldn't be lovers_

_And I say we can't just be friends_

It wasn't as if Roger smart, he was, it was just hard for him to fully remember and grasp the subjects and connect them to what he needed. Math, English, social studies, science, they were hard for him. Language though, language was easy. The foreign language department adored him, and currently, Roger knew twelve languages. His proudest accomplishment was learning the Navajo language when he was ten, he still used the language as often as he could.

_And all this talking just makes me want you more_

_You've got a way of confusing a heart_

Doug let out another moan, breaking Roger's trip down memory lane. Roger kissed Doug, wanting to quiet him, which in its self was a very odd thing. Roger loved to hear Doug make every kind of noise that he could, it got the red head excited. Doug knew this, and had gotten accustom to Roger's fetish.

_That nobody else could do_

_Why should I try, I don't want to get over you_

So Doug was completely and utterly confused when Roger moved to quiet him. Roger had never cared who had heard them before, though they were always careful when either of their parents were home. It was only so they wouldn't come to investigate and stop their sexual exploring. His violet eyes watched Roger pull back from their kiss, which also confused him. Roger seemed to really like to kiss and to touch, and did it as often as possible with Doug, so him stopping was out of the ordinary.

_I don't know why I keep coming back to you, baby_

_I don't know why I keep coming back to you_

_To you baby_

"I cant get over you Funnie. Really. I love being around you and being with you. I want this relationship to work, but I'm not really good at this type of relationship thing but I know I'll always come back," Roger said with a grunt. Doug looked at Roger and gave him a beautiful smile. Roger stared in awe at the smile, though it wasn't the first time Doug gave it to him.

_I'm so in love, so in love with the games that you play_

_So in love, and nothing can keep me away_

"I cant get over you either Roger," Doug replied happily. His slender arms wrapped around Roger's neck and he nuzzled under Roger's chin.

"Why?" Roger asked, generally curious. Roger had been terrible to him in the past, and yet Doug always managed to forgive him.

"I love you and have for a while," Doug replied grinning. Roger felt his jaw drop in complete shock. Doug said he loved him without a second thought, and from the sound of it, had loved him for longer time then Roger might have realized.

_You've got a way of confusing a heart_

_That nobody else could do_

"Seriously?" Roger asked when his vocal cords started working again, deeply surprised.

"Of course I'm serious. You're the only thing I'll ever be completely serious about. You're acting like you're completely unlovable ," Doug replied, head tilting to one side.

"Sometimes, most times, people put it that way. You should know by now that everybody gives up on me," Roger replied, looking uncomfortable at talking about his emotions.

"I wont Roger, promise," Doug replied, still grinning. He chose not to point out Roger's small confession, deciding to deal with the problem at hand. Roger was glad Doug understood him enough to realize that he didn't want to talk about his emotions, or his comment. Though the red head was sure Doug would ask later, if there was a later and there would be. Roger knew he'd tell Doug everything when their relationship got more stable, and he was fine with it. Doug didn't really judge people like that, though he was a little naive.

"How can you be so sure?" Roger said shifting on his feet. His stubborn nature was kicking in, like the bad luck that always seemed to follow him did at the most inopportune times.

"I don't, but I'm willing to try for you," Doug replied with a wider smile. Roger grinned back, he was unsure and scared, but if Doug was willing to try and fight for him, he'd try to fight for him as well. He'd prove everyone wrong, that he was worth somebody, even if he had to prove it to his piece of shit parents.

"Love you too, Doug," Roger replied and Doug grinned and laughed joyously, hugging the red head happily.

_Why should I try, I don't want to get over you_

_I don't know why I keep coming back to you_

_Just tell me why I keep coming back to you _

**Authors note: I'm told that the Navajo language is harder to learn if you don't grow up with it. That's why it was used in war cause it's magic, like all native american languages.**


End file.
